Un Ange qui passe
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Histoire très différente de Avoir une fille ! 24 ans sont passés. Que sont devenus Dawa et Rosalie-Kara?


Un Ange qui passe

Source: Saint Seiya Omega

Genre: AU + Songfic + POV + Family + Death

Disclairers: Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf 3!

Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées du personnage qui a un POV

Les phrases en gras sont la chanson d'Annie Villeneuve qui porte comme titre le même titre que mon histoire!

Résumé: Histoire très différente de « Avoir une fille »! 24 ans sont passés. Que sont devenus Dawa et Rosalie-Kara?

Chapitre unique

POV?

_Je suis seule. Les autres sont rentrés au 13__ième__ temple, mais pas moi._

_Le vent joue avec mes cheveux, je ne vais pas un geste pour les retenir._

_Je fixe ta tombe sans la voir. Pourquoi? A cause du torrent de larmes qui inondent mes joues._

_Je me souviens d'une chanson que j'avais entendue alors avec maître Shina on se promenait dans les rues des Champs Elysées, en France, là où Grand-Mère est née. _

_Je suis toute seule._

**Tu jures de rester sage  
>Tu jures de rester forte<br>De rester avec l'image  
>De Dieu qui à tort<br>**

_Je te jure de rester sage._

_Je te jure de rester forte pour toi et de continuer mon entraînement._

_Je garde le serpent en argent que Grand-mère m'avait offert à mes 7 ans et le bracelet que tu m'avais offert à mon baptême._**  
><strong>

**Ce soir le ventre vide  
>Tu cacheras tes larmes<br>Ta mère, ton amour, ton guide  
>Cette nuit jettera les armes<br>**

_Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'étais dans l'incapacité d'avaler quelque chose._

_Maman…_

_La pensée qui m'a traversée était celle-ci _"Athéna, je vous en prie, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, qu'elle n'est pas malade!"

_Je suis allée te voir à l'hôpital et là j'ai eu un choc!_

_Tu étais là, vêtue du pyjama vert pâle des hôpitaux, allongée sur ton lit, la tête nue. Quand j'étais petite j'aimais jouer avec tes cheveux t'inventant mille et une coiffures plus farfelues les une que les autres. Je me rappelle que j'avais écouté le médecin qui s'occupait de toi (il n'avait pas entendu mon arrivée) il se trouvait à ta gauche, t'expliquant la gravité du cancer dont tu étais atteinte._

_Tu avais sentie mon Cosmos bien avant mon arrivée, tu avais tourné la tête dans ma direction, ton visage montrant une grande fatigue comme ton regard._

_Tu n'as pas prononcé mon prénom, mais je devinais bien que tu étais désolée de m'avoir caché ta maladie._

_J'aurais dû être en colère contre toi, mais c'était impossible, j'en étais tout simplement incapable. Je me retenais de pleurer devant toi (je ne portais pas mon masque) tellement mon cœur m'avait fait mal, ce soir-là._

_Je n'ai pas compris les paroles du médecin, mais celles que j'ai bien comprises étaient un coup de poignard en trop pour mon cœur meurtri. _

-Je regrette Chevalier, mais votre cancer est trop avancé, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Je suis désolé.

_Tu n'as rien répondu au médecin qui s'en est allé, je me suis avancée vers toi en silence, ne voulant pas détourner mon regard du tien, si différent du mien…_

_Tu disais que j'avais hérité des yeux de papa à savoir des yeux violets. Semblables à ceux de Grand-mère Mû, paix à son âme._

_Tu t'es couchée, mais pas un seul instant tes yeux ne m'ont quitté._

_Je me suis assisse à ta gauche sur le lit, tu n'as rien dit, mais tes yeux brillaient d'une faible lueur de joie triste de me voir à tes côtés._

_Je n'ai connu mon père que 7 ans, mais mes grands-parents sont décédés avant mon deuxième anniversaire. Ils me manquent…_

******Tu chasses les anges qui passent  
>C'est la peur du silence<br>Cette nuit la vie t'a repris  
>La meilleure des amies<br>**

_J'ai essayé d'empêcher les anges des ténèbres de t'emporter loin de moi._

_J'avais si peur de ce silence si lourd de vérité._

_A un moment donné j'avais senti ton Cosmos s'affaiblir de plus en plus vite, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je t'ai regardée et alors que ton regard se voilait tu as prononcé mon prénom. Alors, j'ai sut…Cette__nuit, la vie t'avait prise à moi._

_Toi, la seule amie que j'avais._**  
><strong>

**Une photo en souvenir  
>Une larme, un soupir<br>De cette nuit qui s'achève  
>Elle te rejoint dans tes rêves<br>**

_Je garde l'unique photo de toi et de papa à votre mariage sur moi. Vous étiez si beaux…Comme c'est l'unique photo où sont présents mes grands-parents._

_Une unique larme avait coulé le long de ma joue alors qu'un soupir triste s'était échappé de mes lèvres._

_C'est ce que je garde de cette terrible nuit…_

_Je suis retournée au Sanctuaire après qu'on m'est sortie de ta chambre, tel dans un épais brouillard je me suis rendue chez Kiki où je lui ai tout raconté et c'est seulement à la fin de mon récit que les larmes se sont libérées._

_J'ai pleuré, pleuré, pleuré et pleuré pendant des jours. Des semaines, peut-être? Je ne sais plus, je sais juste qu'un jour Kiki est venue me chercher pour aller à ton enterrement._

_Je m'étais levée pour me diriger vers la salle de bain où j'ai pris une longue douche froide puis je suis sortie, habillée d'une robe noire, des bas collants et des chaussures à petits talons noirs qu'Aphrodite avait achetés pour moi. Kiki m'attendait au salon, habillé de noirs lui aussi._

_Je n'avais rien pris pour alimenter mon estomac qui n'avait rien reçu depuis plusieurs jours…Que m'aurait rapporté d'avoir le ventre plein? Rien, alors je n'ai rien mangé, encore une fois._

_Tout le monde était là sauf papa, papy, mamie, Grand-père Milo et Grand-mère Camus, décédés depuis si longtemps…_

_Tout le monde pleurait, même moi qui croyais que mes larmes s'étaient taries depuis que j'avais rejoint le Sanctuaire et le temple de Kiki. Mais en faite mes larmes sont sorties beaucoup plus tard._

_Les autres Chevaliers, les Guerriers Divins, les Marinas, Athéna, Poséidon et même Pharaon, mon meilleur ami, étaient venus te rendre un dernier hommage, bouleversés par ta mort. Grand-Papy* m'avait serré dans ses bras, tout en me caressant tendrement les cheveux…_

**Elle dit qu'il est trop tard  
>Elle ne parle qu'au passé<br>Son corps implore la mort  
>Et elle ne peut plus respirer<br>**

_Je me souviens que je t'avais parlé de tout et de rien essayant de te faire sourire ou bien rire. J'avais sut te faire un peu rire en te racontant que Grand-Papy m'avait, encore une fois!, appelée Anne!_

_Mais après que j'ai sut te faire rire tu n'as fait que parlé du passé, me parlant de papa et de mes grands-parents._

_Je voyais bien à ton corps amaigri que tu implorais la Mort qu'elle vienne te chercher._

_Et que tu avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer normalement._**  
><strong>

**Tu lui as fermé les yeux  
>Ton ventre s'est rempli de feu<br>La rage, la peine et l'Amour  
>Ont régné aux alentours<br>**

_Je t'ai fermé tout doucement les yeux._

_Quand des infirmières entrèrent suivi du médecin de tout à l'heure (ou l'autre jour? Je ne sais plus) mon ventre s'était rempli de feu envers cet homme._

_Je connaissais ces sentiments:_

_La rage; j'étais furieuse contre cet embotté qui osé se dire médecin!_

_La peine; j'aurais dus me rendre compte plutôt que tu n'allais pas bien!_

_Et l'Amour…_

_Je t'aime, maman…_

******Tu chasses les anges qui passent  
>C'est la peur du silence<br>Cette nuit la vie t'a repris  
>La meilleure des amies<br>**

_J'ai essayé d'empêcher les anges des ténèbres de t'emporter loin de moi._

_J'avais si peur de ce silence si lourd de vérité._

_A un moment donné j'avais senti ton Cosmos s'affaiblir de plus en plus vite, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je t'ai regardée et alors que ton regard se voilait tu as prononcé mon prénom. Alors, j'ai sut…Cette__nuit, la vie t'avait prise à moi._

_Toi, la seule amie que j'avais._**  
><strong>

**Une photo en souvenir  
>Une larme, un soupir<br>De cette nuit qui s'achève  
>Elle te rejoint dans tes rêves<br>**

_Je garde l'unique photo de toi et de papa à votre mariage sur moi. Vous étiez si beaux…Comme c'est l'unique photo où sont présents mes grands-parents._

_Une unique larme avait coulé le long de ma joue alors qu'un soupir triste s'était échappé de mes lèvres._

_C'est ce que je garde de cette terrible nuit…_

_Je suis retournée au Sanctuaire après qu'on m'est sortie de ta chambre, tel dans un épais brouillard je me suis rendue chez Kiki où je lui ai tout raconté et c'est seulement à la fin de mon récit que les larmes se sont libérées._

_J'ai pleuré, pleuré, pleuré et pleuré pendant des jours. Des semaines, peut-être? Je ne sais plus, je sais juste qu'un jour Kiki est venue me chercher pour aller à ton enterrement._

_Je m'étais levée pour me diriger vers la salle de bain où j'ai pris une longue douche froide puis je suis sortie, habillée de la robe noire, des bas collants et des chaussures à petits talons noirs qu'Aphrodite avait achetés pour moi. Kiki m'attendait au salon, habillé de noirs, lui aussi._

_Je n'avais rien pris pour alimenter mon estomac qui n'avait rien reçu depuis plusieurs jours…Que m'aurait rapporté d'avoir le ventre plein? Rien, alors je n'ai rien mangé, encore une fois._

_Tout le monde était là sauf papa, papy, mamie, Grand-père Milo et Grand-mère Camus, décédés depuis si longtemps…_

_Tout le monde pleurait, même moi qui croyais que mes larmes s'étaient taries depuis que j'avais rejoint le Sanctuaire et le temple de Kiki. Mais en faite mes larmes sont sorties beaucoup plus tard._

_Les autres Chevaliers, les Guerriers Divins, les Marinas, Athéna, Poséidon et même Pharaon, mon meilleur ami, étaient venus te rendre un dernier hommage, bouleversés par ta mort. Grand-Papy* m'avait serré dans ses bras, tout en me caressant tendrement les cheveux…_

**Ouhoo (x5)**

******Tu chasses les anges qui passent  
>C'est la peur du silence<br>Cette nuit la vie t'a repris  
>La meilleure des amies<br>**

_J'ai essayé d'empêcher les anges des ténèbres de t'emporter loin de moi._

_J'avais si peur de ce silence si lourd de vérité._

_A un moment donné j'avais senti ton Cosmos s'affaiblir de plus en plus vite, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je t'ai regardée et alors que ton regard se voilait tu as prononcé mon prénom. Alors, j'ai sut…Cette__nuit, la vie t'avait prise à moi._

_Toi, la seule amie que j'avais._**  
><strong>

**Une photo en souvenir  
>Une larme, un soupir<br>De cette nuit qui s'achève  
>Elle te rejoint dans tes rêves<br>**

_Je garde l'unique photo de toi et de papa à votre mariage sur moi. Vous étiez si beaux…Comme c'est l'unique photo où sont présents mes grands-parents._

_Une unique larme avait coulé le long de ma joue alors qu'un soupir triste s'était échappé de mes lèvres._

_C'est ce que je garde de cette terrible nuit…_

_Je suis retournée au Sanctuaire après qu'on m'est sortie de ta chambre, tel dans un épais brouillard je me suis rendue chez Kiki où je lui ai tout raconté et c'est seulement à la fin de mon récit que les larmes se sont libérées._

_J'ai pleuré, pleuré, pleuré et pleuré pendant des jours. Des semaines, peut-être? Je ne sais plus, je sais juste qu'un jour Kiki est venue me chercher pour aller à ton enterrement._

_Je m'étais levée pour me diriger vers la salle de bain où j'ai pris une longue douche froide puis je suis sortie, habillée de la robe noire, des bas collants et des chaussures à petits talons noirs qu'Aphrodite avait achetés pour moi. Kiki m'attendait au salon, habillé de noirs, lui aussi._

_Je n'avais rien pris pour alimenter mon estomac qui n'avait rien reçu depuis plusieurs jours…Que m'aurait rapporté d'avoir le ventre plein? Rien, alors je n'ai rien mangé, encore une fois._

_Tout le monde était là sauf papa, papy, mamie, Grand-père Milo et Grand-mère Camus, décédés depuis si longtemps…_

_Tout le monde pleurait, même moi qui croyais que mes larmes s'étaient taries depuis que j'avais rejoint le Sanctuaire et le temple de Kiki. Mais en faite mes larmes sont sorties beaucoup plus tard._

_Les autres Chevaliers, les Guerriers Divins, les Marinas, Athéna, Poséidon et même Pharaon, mon meilleur ami, étaient venus te rendre un dernier hommage, bouleversés par ta mort. Grand-Papy* m'avait serré dans ses bras, tout en caressant tendrement mes cheveux verts eau (hérité de Grand-mère Camus)…_

_Six mois sont passés depuis que Saga, Aldébaran, Hyoga et Isaac ont déposé en terre ton cercueil, je me rappelle qu'Orphée avait joué de sa lyre pour toi comme il l'avait pour les autres. Six jours plus tard je suis devenue le Chevalier d'argent du Serpent._

_J'aurais tellement souhaité que la Mort ne vous fauche pas, j'aurais tellement aimé partager ce moment de bonheur et de joie avec vous, mais même si maître Shina, Kiki, Pharaon et les autres Chevaliers m'ont félicitée, ils ne pouvaient pas combler ce précipice que j'ai à la place du cœur._

_Maman, je vous fais la promesse de ne jamais vous oublier…_

_Toi et mes chers disparus!_

_Foi de Miwa Chevalier d'argent du Serpent!_


End file.
